The present invention relates to a weatherproof switch assembly and more particularly a weather proof cycle computer switch assembly.
As shown in FIG. 1, cycle computers are often mounted on the handlebars of a bicycle or other cycle. The present invention is described herein as used with a bicycle. It will be understood that this is not a limitation on the present invention. The weatherproof casing and switch assembly described herein can be used in any situation where a weatherproof casing that includes a switch is desired.
When in use, bicycles, and therefore, cycle computers often encounter adverse weather conditions, such as rain or snow. The casing surrounding the computer must be weatherproof to prevent moisture from getting to the components of the computer, including the switch. In the prior art, the switch protrudes from the casing of the cycle computer and its sealed with rubber or other elastomeric material. However, the seal can easily be compromised, which typically results in moisture getting inside the casing and short circuiting the switch or other components therein.
A long felt need exists for a computer casing and switch that are substantially weatherproof and prevent moisture from getting into the cycle computer casing.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided an assembly including a casing having a magnet sensitive switch enclosed therein, and a magnet movably associated with the outside of the casing. The magnet is capable of movement relative to the casing. The magnet can be disposed in at least two positions. The at least two positions include a first position where the magnetic field generated by the magnet does not affect the switch, and a second position wherein the magnetic field generated by the magnet does affect the switch. In a preferred embodiment, the assembly includes a flip hingedly secured to the outside of the casing and the magnet is secured to the flip. The flip can be secured to the casing by a hinge pin or the casing and the flip can be formed as a single unit, such that the flip is connected to the casing by a piece of resilient material. In another preferred embodiment, the magnet is secured to a button movably coupled to an outside of the casing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a cycle computer including a casing having a screen and a magnet sensitive switch enclosed therein, an electric circuit disposed inside the casing, and a magnet movably associated with said casing, such that the magnet is capable of movement relative to said casing. The circuit includes the switch and a processor electrically connected to the switch and the screen. The magnet can be disposed in at least two positions including a first position where the magnetic field generated by the magnet does not affect the switch and a second position where the magnetic field generated by the magnet does affect the switch.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a cycle computer including a casing having a front wall, a back wall, and a plurality of side walls that cooperate to surround a casing interior and a pair of opposed members extending outwardly from a first side wall, an electric circuit disposed inside the casing, a flip hingedly secured to the opposed members by a hinge pin, a spring disposed on the hinge pin and biasing the flip in a predetermined position, and a magnet secured to the flip. The front wall includes a screen and the circuit includes a magnet sensitive switch secured to the first side wall of the casing, and a processor electrically connected to the switch and the screen. The flip positions the magnet in at least two positions including a first position where the magnetic field generated by the magnet does not affect the switch, and a second position where the magnetic field generated by the magnet does affect the switch.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a cycle computer including a casing having a front wall, a back wall, and a plurality of side walls that cooperate to surround a casing interior and a button housing extending outwardly from a first side wall, an electric circuit disposed inside the casing, a button movably coupled to the button housing, a spring disposed in the button housing and biasing the button outwardly, and a magnet secured to the button. The front wall includes a screen and the circuit includes a magnet sensitive switch secured to the first side wall of the casing, and a processor electrically connected to the switch and the screen. The button positions the magnet in at least two positions including a first position where the magnetic field generated by the magnet does not affect the switch, and a second position where the magnetic field generated by the magnet does affect the switch.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a cycle computer including a casing having a front wall, a back wall, and a plurality of side walls that cooperate to surround a casing interior, an electric circuit disposed inside the casing, a flip hingedly secured to the casing by a piece of resilient material that biases the flip in a predetermined position, and a magnet secured to the flip. The front wall includes a screen and the circuit includes a magnet sensitive switch secured to the first side wall of the casing, and a processor electrically connected to the switch and the screen. The flip positions the magnet in at least two positions including a first position where the magnetic field generated by the magnet does not affect the switch, and a second position where the magnetic field generated by the magnet does affect the switch.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of turning on a cycle computer. The method includes the steps of providing a magnet sensitive switch, providing a magnet a predetermined distance from the switch, moving the magnet closer to said switch to change the state of the switch and energizing the cycle computer.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.